Taismo Quest 3: Two Sugary Kids' Faster Disaster
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: This story is the longest one I ever made. Cosmo was captured by  SECRET , and Tails has to save her.Who captured her? Will the fox save her? Rate and review. The following is T for blood, violence, and some slightly strong languages. Plus Brief Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

**(April 24, 2013, Tail's house, Taipei, Taiwan)**

"**Ugh…Cosmo…am I ok?" coughed Tails.**

** "Hmm…you have a temperature of 100.1 degrees Fahrenheit…" replied Cosmo, who's grown her bright-green hair longer.**

** Tails had a high fever since last night, probably because he was trying to achieve the Zen in yesterday's extremely heavy rain, more like a storm. That caused the weakening of the immune system, and there it goes. It is obvious if he has fever, because his face, including the muzzle, is all neon pink, just like Knuckles the Echidna's super transformation. Also, there is a chance of catching cold with staying up too late, because he is building a new aircraft, the True-Blue XTN700-3S, abbreviation for X-Tornado Neos 700-Supersonic speed.**

** Well anyways, they both were planning to go on a shopping mall, but Tails was left behind.**

** Cosmo fired up her brand-new sedan, and drove away to the mall. Tails said to himself, "Darn I hate my life sometimes…especially whenever I am sick, like right now I have a high fever…and I am coughing and sneezing. I have something in my nose, and my throat hurts like heck…darn it."**

** Later then, his best friend, Sonic, who knew that the poor little fox was sick, entered his room and said, "Hey kid, I've got a liquid medicine for ya. It's not an ordinary one."**

** "It says that it fixes any illness, and prevents the future sickness…including cancer…are you sure Sonic?"**

** "Your friend named Tsuyoshi the Indigo Falcon (that's me) is a fan of you, and he gave it to me so I can cure you…"**

** Tsuyoshi the Falcon is a fortune-teller, but he is too young to work, because he just turned fifteen today. He has an combination of Asian accent, gangster accent, British dialect, and Social-Networking language.**

** Tails sighed, and drank that medicine. But then, his neon pink face turned back to mango-yellow and ghost-white. "Whoa Sonic, this really works! I am feeling very good right now, all of the sudden! Wait, is there any reason for him to use the teleporting technique to give me this medicine, all the way from Los Angeles?" wondered Tails.**

** "Read this message, it's very important," said Sonic, in a extremely serious tone; probably something bad is going to happen…**

…

**Yo Tails,**

**Itsa mee, bruh.**

**(It's me, bro.)**

**I've heard dat she's goin to dah shoppin mall, but u had 2 stai home?**

**(I've heard that she is going **

**As mai prediksion, Shes a gettin kidnapped soona bia anon creeter todai derr-in aftanun. **

**(As my prediction, she is going to get kidnapped soon by a unknown creature, today during afternoon.)**

**N Ima knot jouk-in, shes-a gonna die!**

**(And I am not joing, she is going to die!)**

**Yo betta wea dis yerro fite-in sue-t, nown as dah Yerro Sundar cape, it's in the brack box!**

**(You better wear this yellow fighting suit, known as the Yellow Thunder Cape, it's in the black box!)**

**Prease save her! Ima fan of-a her, cux ive bin wa-ching her on Teevee Tokiou's Sonikku Exxusu! See-Reez 2! Ima kount-in on u!**

**(Please save her! I'm a fan of her, 'cause I've been watching her on TV Tokyo's Sonic X! Series 2! I am counting on you!)**

**PS: Ur so the epic in Sonikku Ekkusu, keep-eet app, and I fay-ert baddass 4 u, cuz ov afta dah eenceedent inn outa-spayz, butt-a u knot a emo anymoar. Yay u rittre kool boi. G'luk savin her. **

**(You're so epic in Sonic X, keep it up. And I felt badass for you, 'cause of after the incident in outer space, but you are not an emo anymore. Yay, you little cool boy. Good luck saving her.)**

**Yo Yerro power powa iz-a 2 u,**

**(Your Yellow power is all to you,)**

**Tsuyoshi Wu the Falcon**

…

** Tails couldn't believe it, even though the teenaged falcon was a professional fortune-teller. But then, when he turned on the TV to see the local news, it said that Cosmo was kidnapped by a black and red-orange furred hedgehog. They were talking about Shadow the Hedgehog! And they believed that he died during the war with the Metarex!**

** "Oh that son of a taint…he will never kill my girl…" Tails growled. "Hang on…Cosmo…I will save you!"**

** "Tails, I am hearing that Amy is kidnapped too! I will put on my Blue Thunder Cape too, because I want to save her! I have gotten it from Tsuyoshi!" said Sonic in a serious voice again.**

** "You saying that you love her a lot…?" whispered Tails, being curious in a good way.**

** "It's not funny! I DO LOVE HER! I…I WAS JUST RESISTING YOU DUMB-BUTT!" shouted Sonic, pissed off because he thought Tails was mocking at him.**

** "Oh, fine then, Sonic, be like that. you stay, because I thought you were nice to me, and besides, I was just asking me. And read the direction. This boosts up your power level by wearing this. It has a jet-pack powered wing, a yellow soul-heating cape, a yellow T-shirt, yellow pants, and a chaos emerald powered laser cannon. But you have to reveal the Super transformation and the Solar Transformation at the same time, to fight with high power level. Besides, you do not know how to do a Solar Transformation. Anyways, I am disappointed at you man…not cool dude. I thought you were my best friend… Now I will save them by myself. Bye-bye! Sayonara! Adios! Sun-kia! Curse you!" said Tails angrily, but calmly as possible.**

** Tails activated the Super and Solar Transformation combined, otherwise known as the Ultimate transformation. He put on his suit, and off he goes out the door with supersonic speed. Sonic was feeling guilty for being such a jerk to him. "Tails…I am sorry man…and still, I am your best friend, more than Knuckles, more than everyone else…" But still, he felt kind of jealous of him being stronger, and faster than himself.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaky Sonic

**Ultimate Miles Tails Prower was kept running, looking for Cosmo the Seedrian and Amy Rose, till he realized that it was hard to look for them. At first, Tails was panicking if they will really get killed by Shadow the Hedgehog. **

**But then, "Hell, good thing I brought my homemade PersonGPS…" chuckled Tails. That machine was a GPS which you can search people you are looking for. "Damn, what is Shadow trying to do to them at Taoyuan Airport? Let's track them…" he tapped the button to see them what are they doing via satellite. "Holy shit…he's trying to take them to Tokyo with that United Airlines Airbus A319…damn I gotta hurry up!"**

** He flew all the way to the airport in supersonic speed. After a minute, he arrived at the airport's check-in lobby. But there was no way he could enter the gate, because of the high security. But he had a clever idea. He went outside the Terminal 2 Building, and used his propeller tails, but I was too slow for him, because the plane was about to leave the gate! So he used the jet pack wings to fly.**

**He landed on the top of the plane, which was very difficult to maintain standing still. Since he was bad at balancing, his body was wobbling, as he was about to fall off from the plane. But after taking off, he was used to it. He put on his yellow goggles and waited for the duration of the flight, to follow the three of them. But then he got a phone call from Sonic, he answered the phone and groaned, "What the hell do you want, prick?"**

"**Tails, you don't know how strong is that hedgehog is, so please, come back, I don't want you to get hurt or killed!"**

"**Sonic, you are just jealous because I am stronger then you just because I defeated Mephles the Dark, man, not cool," Tails replied.**

"**Tails, I am just worried about you! I am your best friend still, remember we were best buddies since we battled with Doctor Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Video Game?**

"**Shut the hell up Sonic! You are really annoying me! I want to save them, cause I really love Cosmo a lot, more than any other of my friends, besides, she is not just an ordinary friend! And Amy is also my good friend, well, not as Cosmo though. Now I'm gonna hang up, so don't get in my way, NEVER!" the fox yelled.**

"**W…wait!" stammered Sonic, but the phone just hung up. "Shit I failed my plan…" What was Sonic's plan? It's gotta be a really bad plan…even though he is not that a sneaky guy. Not that sneaky to Doctor Eggman too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tsuyoshi joins forces

**As the Airbus A319 aircraft pared at the gate at Tokyo-Narita International Airport, Tails jumped off the plane to follow Shadow the Hedgehog taking them somewhere no one can notice that he was going to kill Cosmo the Seedrian and Amy Rose.**

**Just then, Tsuyoshi teleported to Tokyo Naria Airport and said to the fox, "Tails, I am hearing that they are going to head toward Aomori! And that's where my reletives live! Let me fight with you. I wanna help you, and also I wanna save my reletives from danger!" and he transformed into his Ultimate form, fur turning from indigo to glittered-indigo.**

"**Tsuyoshi, you are awesome!" exclaimed Tails. "Come with me, bro. Let's go bust-up Shadow, that son of a bitch!"**

"**Heh, that piece of shit, he cannot underestimate the power of love, which is a lot better than the normal power level…no evil can understand those kinds of powers, known as the love." chuckled Tsuyoshi.**

"**But Tsuyoshi, no offence but you are sometimes very gay. That's why sometimes your best friend, Harvey Sy thinks that you are a faggot." Tails muttered.**

**Tsuyoshi just smacked his head. But he said cheerfully just like a best friend, "Alright little buddy, head towards Tokyo Haneda International Airport! Don't worry, I have two air tickets, Japan Airlines, operated by JAL Express, Flight Number 1210, bound for Aomori, using the Boeing 737-800 Aircraft. We cannot wait anymore longer, or else they will die unfortunately! They will get killed by Shadow the Dipshit-hog!" Tsuyoshi groaned.**

"**Well then let's go Tsuyoshi, I really wanna hurry! I wanna save my friend, Amy Rose, and Cosmo, my permanent love! There is no time for panicking or joking around like this!" Tails shouted.**

"**That's right, my little bud. We'll have to run!"**

**They each ran in supersonic speed, at least like two mach towards the JR Narita-Haneda Transit maglev platforms.**

"**Here, I have the two Green-car tickets (first-class tickets), ride on to the car!" Tsuyoshi panted.**

"**Alright-y!" shouted Tails. "Hang on, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, we're gonna save you as soon as possible…! Curse you Shadow! Don't you ever underestimate our powers, son of a bitch! We'll totally beat the crap out of ya, total bastard!"**

**It was just the beginning of a fox and a falcon's journey.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurry to Aomori, Japan

**They arrived to Tokyo Haneda International Airport Terminal 1 departure lobby. Tails and Tsuyoshi headed towards the gate.**

**There it was. A Japan Airlines Boeing 737-800, operated by JAL Express. The aircraft was obvious because of the pure white body with the bold-italic words, **_**JAL EXPRESS**_**, the white tail with a red crane gliding, and the metallic-silver wing with the red dot.**

"**Ok, let's go aleady, Tails," Tsuyoshi said in a serious tone. **

**The fox and the falcon entered the Class-J Domestic cabin, otherwise the domestic flight first class cabin.**

**As the plane taxis the asphalt road, the speed accelerated, going faster and faster. Finally, the Boeing 737 aircraft took off steeply.**

**The flight didn't take that long; it was very short, since this flight was a domestic flight. Besides, Japan is a small country, split into four island states. It is way smaller than Australia, South Africa, and even Zimbabwe!**

**After one and a half hour after takeoff, the plane landed on the mountainous airport of Aomori, full of greens.**

**They both got out of the terminal as they hurry towards the cave. But there was a problem.**

"**Tsuyoshi, what's going on right now with Cosmo and Amy?" Tails asked.**

"**Shit, I lost my signal with them…" growled Tsuyoshi.**

"**Oh hell no, what are we gonna do?"**

"**We must hurry, if you want them to live…!"**

**Ten minutes later, they saw the falcon's grandpa, working at his own apple orchard.**

"**Oh hello grandpa, it's been a while! Looks like the tree's growing those pink blossoms, eh?"**

**But since he didn't realize that he can transform to a falcon, he said, "Oh my, it's a talking indigo-furred falcon, lets post this to our official YouTube or our official Facebook fan page!" **

"**Wait, grandpa, it's me…" he sighed, and turned into his human form with his shiny black hair with a navy blue tint. **

"**Oh herro Tsuyoshi-kun, it's been a while since we saw you last summer, oh what's that? Is that a talking fox?"**

"**Yes, my name is Miles Prower, please call me Tails. I came from Taipei, Taiwan," the fox declared in Japanese.**

"**Oh my, I must post this to YouTube…" the grandfather chuckled.**

**Tsuyoshi said in a hurry, "Grandpa, sorry but we have an extremely important reason to come here. We gotta go, as soon as possible, good bye, I will talk to you later. I promise that I will stay over a night." The seventh grader turned back into the falcon, and the two ran to the cave.**

**Tsuyoshi, you're becoming more faster at running. Way faster than last year, the old man thought to himself,**

**But as they arrived at the secret cave, what they saw was very shocking…Tails had tears in his eyes. Tsuyoshi allmost passed out. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Dying Fox

"**TAILS! WHY DID YOU COME!" Cosmo the Seedrian screamed, with a time bomb was wrapped on her body. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU ARE SICK! BUT HOW DID YOU CURE YOURSELF?"**

"**It's a long story…" Tails said, tears rolling down his muzzle. "Shit…I will get you out of here, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"**

"**TAILS! TSUYOSHI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAVE US! PLEASE! YOU ARE DEFINITELY GONNA DIE! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS WAY TOO STRONG FOR YOU!" Amy Rose screamed.**

"**IT'S AT LEAST…BETTER THAN JUST STARE AT YOU GUYS EXPLODING!" roared Tails, powering up.**

"**It's impossible you wimp. You could barely save Cosmo that time. How can you save her without the bomb exploding?" Shadow snickered.**

**The time limit was five minutes and thirty seconds.**

"**Why you bastard!" Tsuyoshi yelled, and tried to punch Shadow.**

**But it was useless. He tazered him on his neck. Tsuyoshi was unconscious, although it is not serious.**

"**There is a secret password which you can deactivate this bomb, but you have to defeat me with your own power." Shadow chuckled.**

"**Heh, bring it on you dickhead!" Tails screamed, and powered on his Chaos Laser Cannon.**

"**You really really think that you little coward, who got beaten up by me before, can jack me up like pile of shit? Well I will prove that you are totally incorrect, DIE! You freaking dipshit!" Shadow roared.**

**But Tails punched him in the face, easily. "It's my turn for the gold medal, bruh. No, if there is, I deserve the platinum medal, and probably a trophy. I will totally earn this victory!" laughed Tails.**

**Shadow landed on the ground, he was too hurt that he couldn't wake up.**

**Tails stand beside where Shadow lies, and mocks at him, "Oh you little hedgehog, that's why, never call a fox a wimp!" shouted Tails, and stepped on his backbone. Shadow coughed up blood.**

**But then, he clinched his teeth and flicked Tails' foot with his yellow aura. Shadow had transformed into his accelerated super form. It's the hedgehog with the combination of Saffron Yellow and carmine-Red fur. **

**Wiping blood from his moth, he yelled, "Looks like it's time for you to die, bitch! Chaos laser!" and shot a golden yellow electrical laser beam at him, paralyzing the little brave fox.**

**Accelerated Super Shadow grabbed the numb little fox's neck, trying to kill him by punching his face till death.**

**One minute remaining until the bomb explodes. But Tails was dying, getting beaten up by Shadow. Finally, Shadow released him, and Tails fell to the ground, fainted, blood leaking from his mouth. His suit was all busted. "I am sorry, Cosmo, I couldn't save you..." he gasped.**

"**Girls, I'm sorry, but you have no chances to live, you bitches will die, muahahahahaha!"**

"**TAILS, PLEASE, HELP ME! I WILL BE KILLED! PLEASE, CONTINUE FIGHTING!" Cosmo screamed as loud as she could, crossing her fingers.**

**Thirty seconds remaining. Tsuyoshi is still unconscious, Tails is still dying, Amy fainted because of fear, but Cosmo did not give up crossing fingers.**

"**TAILS! YOU PROMISED ME! YOUPROMISED ME THAT YOU WILL SAVE US FROM THIS PRISON! YOU PROMISED ME TO BE WITH ME FOREVER! YOU PROMISED ME TO LIVE WITH ME FOREVER! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WILL LOVE ME FOREVER! WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE SO EASILY! DON'T BREAK MY PROMISE! ANSWER ME! I LOVE YOU A LOT!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Rise up, Solar Tails!

"**TAILS! WHY DID YOU COME!" Cosmo the Seedrian screamed, with a time bomb was wrapped on her body. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU ARE SICK! BUT HOW DID YOU CURE YOURSELF?"**

"**It's a long story…" Tails said, tears rolling down his muzzle. "Shit…I will get you out of here, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"**

"**TAILS! TSUYOSHI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAVE US! PLEASE! YOU ARE GONNA DIE!" Amy Rose screamed.**

"**IT'S AT LEAST…BETTER THAN JUST STARE AT YOU GUYS EXPLODING!" roared Tails, powering up.**

"**It's impossible you wimp. You could barely save Cosmo that time. How can you save her without the bomb exploding?" Shadow snickered.**

**The time limit was five minutes and thirty seconds.**

"**Why you bastard!" Tsuyoshi yelled, and tried to punch Shadow.**

**But it was useless. He tazered him on his neck. Tsuyoshi was unconscious, although it is not serious.**

"**There is a secret password which you can deactivate this bomb, but you have to defeat me with your own power." Shadow chuckled.**

"**Heh, bring it on you dickhead!" Tails screamed, and powered on his Chaos Laser Cannon.**

"**You really really think that you little coward, who got beaten up by me before, can jack me up like pile of shit? Well I will prove that you are totally incorrect, DIE! You freaking dipshit!" Shadow roared.**

**But Tails punched him in the face, easily. "It's my turn for the gold medal, bruh. No, if there is, I deserve the platinum medal, and probably a trophy. I will totally earn this victory!" laughed Tails.**

**Shadow landed on the ground, he was too hurt that he couldn't wake up.**

**Tails stand beside where Shadow lies, and mocks at him, "Oh you little hedgehog, that's why, never call a fox a wimp!" shouted Tails, and stepped on his backbone. Shadow coughed up blood.**

**But then, he clinched his teeth and flicked Tails' foot with his yellow aura. Shadow had transformed into his accelerated super form. It's the hedgehog with the combination of Saffron Yellow and carmine-Red fur. **

**Wiping blood from his moth, he yelled, "Looks like it's time for you to die, bitch! Chaos laser!" and shot a golden yellow electrical laser beam at him, paralyzing the little brave fox.**

**Accelerated Super Shadow grabbed the numb little fox's neck, trying to kill him by punching his face till death.**

**One minute remaining until the bomb explodes. But Tails was dying, getting beaten up by Shadow. Finally, Shadow released him, and Tails fell to the ground, fainted, blood leaking from his mouth.**

"**Girls, I'm sorry, but you two have no chances to live, you bitches will die, muahahahahaha!"**

"**TAILS, PLEASE, HELP ME! I WILL BE KILLED! PLEASE, CONTINUE FIGHTING!" Cosmo screamed as loud as she could, crossing her fingers.**

**Thirty seconds remaining. Tsuyoshi is still unconscious, Tails is still dying, Amy fainted because of fear, but Cosmo did not give up crossing fingers.**

**Fifteen seconds remaining. Shadow was annoyed of Cosmo sobbing, so he punched her face yelled at her, "You freaking bitch! Shut the hell up already! He's obviously dead! Nobody cares about him! End of the freaking story you pussy! Now in fifteen seconds, go see your cute little bastard fox at heaven! Or maybe he's at hell right now!" She blacked out.**

**Just then a miracle happened. All Cosmo's sentences penetrated towards Tail's heart, and the fox has awakened.**

**He took off his jacked suits, wiped his blood leaking from his mouth, wore his black and red t-shirt and his red Nike pants, and said to Cosmo, "Cosmo, have I broken our promises yet? Hell no. It lasts forever. My girl, I love you a lot."**

**Then, the time bomb turned off. It was completely deactivated. Tails chuckled to Shadow, "Now you will pay for this…"and he turned into Solar Tails. "Heh, don't run away you little black bitch-hog…"**

**The deep red fur of Solar Tails showed extreme fear and trepidation to Accelerated Super Shadow.**

"**Shit, Tails, no please, don't kill me! I will do anything for you! I am so sorry for trying to kill you and your friends, I…I seriously am! And by the way, I respect foxes a lot!" Shadow started to sob, he never got scared during battle before.**

"**Who cares. I'm still gonna teach you the lesson not to kill people easily, by killing you with my red energy sphere! You deserve it!" Tails shouted.**

"**Tails, stop that now!" There was a holler. A medium high tone from the entrance of the cave. It was Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Shadow ran away.**

"**Wait how did you get to here?" Tails asked. "And what the hell do you want you jerk?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Well what?"**

"**I was the one who started this plan!"**

"**What? What are you talking about?"**

"**I just wanted to test you how brave and strong are you. All of these times I thought that you were a weakling and a coward…so I just wanted to experiment how brave and strong are you, so please forgive me for this incident!" Sonic was crying too, feeling guilt.**

**But the fox just went up to the blue hedgehog and punched him on the stomach, real hard. Sonic spitted blood to the ground.**

"**T…Tails…why? I…thought…we…were…best…friends…?" Sonic stammered, putting his hand on his stomach.**

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THIS FOR?" screamed Tails. "NO WONDER YOU WERE TELLING ME TO STOP ME FROM GOING THERE, HUH? YOU MADE US INVOLVE US AND PRETTY MUCH WE ALL GOT INJURED! YOU ARE A REALLY HORRIBLE FRIEND! YOU WERE NOT LIKE THIS WHEN WE MET! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT YOU HAVE CHANGED A LOT, BADLY! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! OH NOW I GET IT! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS FOR ME BEING A SUPERIOR HERO RECENTLY! I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO BE A HERO, AND SHOW OFF AT PEOPLE! BUT YOU REALIZED THAT I AM MORE A BETTER HERO! BUT SERIOUSLY, DID YOU HAVE TO PLAN ALL THIS DISASTER? OH, HELL NO, SO NOW, YOU GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ASSHOLE! NO OFFENCE, BUT I REALLY DISLIKE YOU NOW! GO TO HELL! AMY, WHAT DO YOU THINK?"**

"**Sonic, I agree with him. You have changed a lot. I still love you, but please, never do this again." Amy Rose said.**

**But around Sonic's body, a bluish-black aura surrounds his body, and says sadly, "But yeah, I am a freaking asshole, and a son of a bitch. Amy, even if you tell me to never do these stuff again, still I cannot change the past anyways. I cannot change the future. Besides, I am a jealous jerk who caused a critical problem to my former best friend. So yeah, goodbye, Miles Tails Prower, thank you for being my best best friend for four years. Farewell. You better not follow me, because you will get disgusted when you see this." For the second time, he transformed into Dark Sonic.**

"**What the hell are you talking about? You are not gonna commit suicide for real, right? Well I'm not scared of watching someone falling off a cliff though," chuckled Tails.**

"**Well believe it or not, I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF, BECAUSE MY LIFE IS A WORTHLESS PIECE OF BULLSHIT!" he shouted, and ran towards the highest cliff in supersonic speed, trying not to get caught.**

"**Oh, damn it, he better not," he whispered to himself. "HEH, YOU ARE NOT GONNA GETAWAY FROM ME, SONIC! YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE! Don't worry Amy, I will stop him from killing himself."**

"**Tails! I will believe you! Please, don't make him commit suicide! Tell him not to leave me alone!" sobbed Amy, who really loves Sonic a lot, no matter how bad he sometimes is.**

"**No worries," grinned Solar Tails.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Two Close Friends

**Sonic realized that Tails was following him, so he said, "Tails, don't follow me! You cannot change my feeling! I hate my completely ruined life, so I am going to destroy my life! I don't care if a future is coming up to my destiny! There are no good things happening to me!"**

"**Why would I listen to you, man?" Tails asked. "I want to tell you something important!"**

"**SO WHAT? IT'S NOT GONNA CHANGE MY SHIT-LIFE! IT'S ALL USELESS YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Sonic started to cry, it is rare for him sobbing.**

**They both arrived to the cliff with the highest elevation. Sonic stepped a little back; he was trying to charge towards the midair, and slam his blue body into that rocky asphalt. **

"**Again, Tails. I am so sorry for being a bad friend of you. Now you dislike me. Tell everyone else that I love them. Good bye. I hate to this, but I have to. I have to kill myself. NOW DON'T STOP ME FROM THIS BEST MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE, YOU ARE GONNA RUIN** **MY MOMENT!" then he charged towards the sunset horizon.**

**But Tails just teleported to front of his body and punched him again. But this time, he did not punch on his stomach, but his face. He yelled at him, "HOW CAN YOU FREAKING SAY THAT THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE? HOW CAN YOU DIE THAT EASILY? HELL, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOUR HEART WAS THAT SMALL!" Tails was crying too.**

**Sonic stepped back a little. "Sonic, I really didn't mean to hurt your feeling. I am still your friend. I just got pissed off because everyone was hurt because of you. But that doesn't mean that I hate you. Please understand this. Amy said to you to don't leave us alone, never again. But not only Amy, but everyone who is a good friend of you. Everyone cares about you a lot. Who is going to be the hero of the world? I am not a hero. I am a life-savior. You are the only true hero, like no one can ever become. Please, you are my best friend no matter what," Tails added.**

**Then, Sonic was silence for a while, having a flashback of his own life, since he was born. He couldn't count how much he had saved the world. Sonic started to cry even harder, hugged Tails hard, and whimpered to him, "I AM SO SORRY, TAILS, MY BUDDY! I WON'T COMMIT SUICIDE ANYMORE! YOU ARE RIGHT, I AM THE SUPERIOR-RANKED HERO! I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I WILL SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN SOMEDAY, WHEN EARTH IS IN CRISIS! TAILS, YOU REALLY ARE MY BEST FRIEND!"**

**Tails replied, "Sonic, I can save someone's life, but I am not the superior hero. I am just your loyal sidekick. Please, promise me that you won't be leaving us alone like that, alright bro?"**

"**I PROMISE, I SWEAR, TAILS!"**

**They broke the friendship hug. Sonic wiped is tears off and said, "Tails, I want to apologize them. Let's sprint back to the cave."**

"**Alrighty!" exclaimed Tails cheerfully.**

**Off the two close friends go!**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Sugary Kids

**When they arrived to the cave, Sonic said, "Amy! I…I'm so…"**

**But before he could finish his sentences, Amy hugged him tight. "Sonic, I can tell that you really hated yourself for doing those stuff, but you can still change your future. And besides, everyone loves you, especially me!" she exclaimed.**

**She broke the hug, and the blue hedgehog choked, "Well…yeah, I promised you that I won't leave you again…that is like almost a year and a half…Amy, I can't resist anymore but…"**

**But suddenly, everyone (except Cosmo who was unconscious) noticed that Tsuyoshi was awake, trying to record a SonAmy video. So the two's romantic moment was ruined.**

**While that, Tails unwrapped the rope from Cosmo's body, and now he was trying to wake her up. But she did not wake up. He believed that she has a brain damage, but when he used his iPad 4G X-Ray Machine to see her brain, she was fine, nothing harmful. He was in great relief. Cosmo blacked out because she freaked out because of the sudden attack from Shadow the Hedgehog. It's just that she needed to rest in a quiet place, where no one except the fox can stay.**

**Tails told Tsuyoshi, "Take Sonic and Amy to somewhere else! She needs a quiet rest in order to recover! Well, I will stay because I need to be watching her though, just in case if something is going to happen to her."**

"**In your honors," replied Tsuyoshi, and the three teleported back to Taipei, Taiwan.**

**Finally, Tails and Cosmo was alone together in the cave.**

**It was 7:55 PM. **

"**Cosmo, you are finally awake!" Tails exclaimed.**

"**Tails…what happened to Shadow? Where is everybody?" Cosmo asked.**

"**Shadow ran away. I don't know where he is. Tsuyoshi took Sonic and Amy to somewhere else. Well anyways, IT'S A TOTALLY LONG STORY. I DO NOT HAVE ANY TIME FOR THAT."**

"**Tails…"**

"**What is it Cosmo?"**

**She didn't say anything, but gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. She released it and said, "Tails, you are probably going to be a true hero. If you can save your friends, you can also save the world. Well I will always be fighting with you, because I am your loyal sidekick. And Tails, I knew that you are going to come, even if you are sick. Well it seems like you recovered from cold, even though I don't know how you are now OK. Tails, thanks for saving me."**

"**No problem, Cosmo, I will be a hero someday, but you are my priority. I love you, sugar girl." Tails blushed. "Wait, shit, how are we gonna go back to Taipei? Damn it, we are stranded…"**

"**Well we could wait for help…"**

**Just then, Tsuyoshi teleported from Taipei, panting. "Tails, Cosmo, I totally forgot to give you something really important!"**

"**Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Tails.**

"**Well you need to go home, right? Still you have to sleep here for a day though." and gave them two tickets to Taipei. "April 25, 13:55, Korean Airlines Flight 768, operated with Boeing 737-900ER, and on the connection flight, April 26, 11:00, Korean Airlines Flight 693, using the Airbus A330-200." Tsuyoshi announced.**

"**Gee, thanks, whatever about the full flight information though, because I already know these stuff." said Tails. "And also, thank you for your help, Cosmo is perfectly OK right now."**

"**Well, I was useless, though. I was completely beaten by that damn bastard. But still, I am very proud of you, for being able to save them two. I hope we can see each if we have chance. Farewell. Oh by the way, I told my grandfather that I have to do something. A hundred-point PowerPoint assignment for Life Mangegement at South Torrance High…Ok Bye I gee tee gee, which means gotta go." And Tsuyoshi disappeared, teleporting to another place, probably his home sweet home, Los Angeles.**

"**He sure is a good guy, even though I can tell that he is sometimes a pervert though. But Tails, here's the thing. To me, you are the sweetest guy of the world…because you really risked yourself to save me, you did not just attempted to save me, but you succeeded to save me. Thank you so much, sugar boy. I love you a lot, forever. I will tell you this every single day. Even if you start to hate me one day. I will love you forever and after."**

**Tails lied next to her, and said, "Cosmo, I love you too. You are sweet too. Every single part of you, including your looks and personality, is amazing. Girl, you are just amazing, just the way you are. Besides, who said I will hate you? Eh. Don't be silly, sugar girl, I love you forever. And I will tell you everyday."**

**She said nothing, but she licked the fox's muzzle. Tails felt that his face was burning neon pink, that he had a high fever just like this morning. He groaned, "C…Cosmo? Ugh…Am I OK?" and he fainted. Cosmo just laughed out loud at him, as he was falling asleep.**

"**Tails, my sugar boy, good night," she whispered, and planted a kiss on his cheek.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tails' Loyal Sidekick

**(5:00 Tsuyoshi's Cave, Aomori, Japan)**

"**Tails, can I go for a walk with you? I wanna breathe the fresh air of Japan," Cosmo moaned. They both woke up because they had a nightmare.**

"**Sure. By the way, I bought two apples for 50 yens each, from Tsuyoshi's grandparents' store. Here, have one." Tails replied, still shivering because of the nightmare.**

**They both ate an apple, and went out for a walk, holding hands. **

**They sat on a hill, staring at the golden-orange sun, rising from the endless horizon.**

"**Tails, sometimes your fur turns red? What's that transformation?" Cosmo asked curiously.**

"**Oh you mean this?" Tails said, and transformed into his Solar Form, fur turning red once again. "This is my Solar Transformation. Well obviously you need the powers of Chaos Emeralds, but you also need an experience of sorrow or anger. Sonic was the first one to transform into his solar form. Well I learned this transformation when Mephiles the Dark almost killed you. Sonic told me, all men's fur turn red, and all women's fur or hair turn blue. It's confusing though. When you transform into your Solar Transformation, you can feel your absolute power."**

"**One day I wanna become one of those. And when you are in a crisis, I wanna save you, because I am your loyal sidekick. I will promise to save your life one day, alright?" Cosmo giggled.**

"**Thank you Cosmo. Well… what makes you really mad?"**

"**Well…um…"**

**Suddenly, an unknown creature just punched his face from his right, which interrupted the conversation. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.**

"**Sh…Shadow…did Sonic told you to do this…again?" Tails muttered, wiping blood spilling from his mouth. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN?"**

"**Nah, this time, no one planned this. I planned to kill you by myself. Looks like today's your last day to see your bitch." Shadow relied, transforming into Super Shadow. "I hate you since we met. I hate you as same as Sonic the Hedge-hoe. Now kid, Prepare to die you little bastard!"**

"**Shadow, please, don't kill him! There's no reason for him to be murdered! Please, let him go!" Cosmo yelled.**

"**Cosmo, you stay outta here, bitch, unless if you wanna get jacked up again! Besides you are too weak to defeat me!" Shadow talked back, and kicked Tails on his stomach. The fox couldn't get up to fight back.**

"**Well, since I am a nice guy, I will let him go, but I will come to kill him someday, see ya, you green bitch!" Shadow laughed.**

"**Sh…Shadow!" the Seedrian yelled.**

"**Oh, what happened? Does that little wimpy fox need to go to the Emergency Room? Huh?"**

"**Shadow, I will not let you go, because you were torturing him, and also attempted to kill him! That's when I get mad. It's when my friend, especially Tails, my sugar boy, is beaten up with no such reason by a total jerk like you! You are totally going to pay for this!" Cosmo yelled.**

"**Whoa, easy, girl. At least he didn't die, because he has a mental problem, I guess. Even though he is just a little fox, he has a strong power, he is a nerd, and he is dating with a plant alien like you. Besides, he has two tails. No wonder he used to get bullied."**

"**SHADOW, DON'T INSULT TAILS, I WILL SERIOUSLY BEAT THE HECK OUT OF YOU!" and she transformed into her Super Transformation. **

"**Whoa, never knew that you can transform into that. But still, you cannot beat me…"**

"**This is not it, Shadow… I will show you my absolute power, also showing how much I love Tails."**

**Cosmo charged her green aura, causing an earthquake. Then, her aura turned from green to cerulean. **

"**What? This can't be! She…she's gaining a lot of power!"**

**Soon then, her leafy green hair turned to cerulean as well. Then her aura-charging has stopped completely. She has now transformed into Solar Cosmo, looking like her dead sister, Galaxina.**

"**NO, COSMO! DON'T FIGHT WITH HIM! HE IS WAY TOO STRONGER THAN YOU!" Tails screamed.  
><strong>

"**Remember, Tails? I have to do this. I am your loyal sidekick! I will save your life. Because… I AM SOLAR COSMO!" the Seedrian shouted.**

"**So you really wanna risk yourself to save that little bastard fox boy, eh? Well it is too impossible to beat me up, and you will die, bitch!" said Shadow, charging his Chaos Spear Barrage, thousands of mustard-yellow sparks flying out of his wrinkled hand.**

**But the Seedrian charged the same energy sphere as Tails', but her energy sphere is turquoise blue. She fired it, and it crushed the sparks of the Chaos Spears, and hit Shadow, and he fell down, paralyzed.**

**But still, Solar Cosmo couldn't break her fighting position, just in case if Shadow wakes up and charges towards her.**

**Shadow has stood up, but instead of attacking her, he growled, "YOU ARE TOTALLY PAYING FOR THIS, ONE DAY I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH! REMEMBER, BE AWARE YOU LITTLE DUMBASS BITCHES!" and he sprinted away to somewhere.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Future

**Cosmo broke her fighting stances and returned to her normal form with her long, leafy green hair.**

**Just then, Tails sighed, sobbing, "Cosmo…you… you actually saved me! Thank you, my sugar girl; you ARE my loyal sidekick…"**

**Cosmo hugged him and said to him, licking his tears rolling down his cheeks, "No worries, my sugar boy, I am so glad that you are alive. Here, let me transform back to my Solar Form, so I can heal your wound, including your stomach's internal bleeding."**

**She healed him with her unknown power.**

"**Wow, I am feeling completely fine! Thanks Cosmo" , Tails exclaimed. "And I also gotta thank Shadow for turning you into your Solar Transformation, accidentally. But he was hazing me though." **

**Cosmo giggled, "No Tails, I saved your life, and he almost killed you! So thank only me, not that total jerk."**

**Tails kissed her cheek and laughed, "I was just kidding. Ahh…Forget about that freaking bastard."**

"**Tails, by the way, what time is it right now?"**

"**Hmm…let's see, I turned on my iPhone 6, wait, shit! It's 13:45! We've better get going, before the plane leaves us!" yelled Tails.**

**10 minutes later, the two of them boarded onto the Boeing 737-900 aircraft on time, and landed safely at Seoul-Incheon International Airport. And on the next day, they came back home to Taipei.**

"**Ah home sweet home, eh, Cosmo?" Tails moaned.**

"**Yeah, by the way, guess what." Cosmo smiled.**

"**What?" asked Tails, being very curious.**

"**It's about the white seed you received from Sonic."**

"**Well what about it?" Tails was sweating because of the great curiosity.**

"**When that orange and blue striped flower blooms, it's going to be our child! My father installed your DNA into that seed, so it will also look like you too. Isn't great?"**

"**Wait…a…minute…What…? WHAT? HOLY FREAKINNG DOGSHIT! I can't wait to see my child!"**

"**But it is not going to bloom until five years later."**

"**That means it's gonna born when we are fourteen, which means we are both adults!" (In Animals/Plants ages, 14 years old equals adults.)**

"**You're excited, aren't you?"**

"**Totally! So…What should we name him?"**

"**Let's see…how about Kilo 'Dash' Prower?"**

"**That's a great name, my sugar girl! But before that, we wanna at least get married, right?"**

"**Well yeah, we wanna ge married, but we are too young for the marriage. We are both still nine years old!"**

"**That's what I am saying, let's marry five years later!"**

"**Oh Ok, but another thing, it is going to be a twin, so what can be another name?"**

"**Oh shit…" Tails was in cold sweat. "Onesky Prower?"**

"**I LOVE THAT NAME! WE CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR FUTURE!"**

"**Cosmo…"**

"**Tails…"**

**And they both said to each other at the same time, "I love you forever, no matter how big your mistake you made is."**

**And they shared a sweet kiss.**


End file.
